Doei Valley, Eagal Mountains, Serene Winds
Eagal Mountains Home to wandering tribes of Goliaths, a proud hunter-gatherer society. Doei Valley Eagal Point The great meeting-place of the many Goliath tribes. It is where meetings are held to discuss the future of the tribes, as well as settle disputes and select future chiefs. Leadership The Goliath tribes all have their own leadership within the tribe, either by family, by vote, or by contest. However, all the tribes together are governed by the Great Chief and the Council of Elders. The Council of Elders consists of all previous living Great Chiefs to complete their 10-year time. The Great Chief is chosen once every 10 years (unless the old chief passes away, steps down or is voted against by at least 75% of the Council of Elders) at a grand event known as the Gathering. All of the clans of the Mountains and Valley gather at Eagal point for festivities, contests, trading, rulings, and the selection of a new leader. There are a great number of games, social events and parties held for two to three weeks whilst the selection takes place. Each tribe may (if they so choose) nominate up to one candidate for Chiefhood. Each candidate then participates in a number of challenges across a range of subjects to determine their appropriateness for the title. * Hunting & Tracking Challenge - The candidate may take a small number of their closest warriors and attempt to track down and slay the largest creature they can in four days. This determines their tracking skills, courage, combat prowess, and ability to judge a threat. (Others may participate in this challenge for sport) * Melee - The candidates enter combat with all other candidates. This determines their skill in hand-to-hand and strategy in a fight. (Others may participate in this challenge for sport) * War Games - A week long tournament in which each candidate is put in charge of a small unit of tribesmen and compete against each other in various scenarios from Capture the Flag, to Escorting Precious Cargo, to King of the Hill, etc. How they approach each of these tactical challenges determines their skill in leadership, tactical thinking, adaptation and problem-solving. * Meeting with the Elder Council - No-one knows exactly what happens in this meeting, but it is thought to be some kind of appraisal by the previous chiefs of the worthiness of the candidate. There are other games taking place that candidates are encouraged to attend, such as drinking contests, gambling games of luck and skill, cooking competitions (shortly followed by eating competitions), crafting competitions, and times of rest. It is believed that a Great Chief should bond well with all of the peoples they are to lead, and taking part in these events shows a willingness to be a part of the people, and never think themselves to high. Once the event reaches it's final evening, the Elder Council chooses a Great Chief based on their performance in the trails. The rest of the night is spent in celebration. The Bastion & The Gate to the Underdark On coming of age, every Goliath regardless of status, physical ability, or tribe serves for around five years on the wall. This happens around age 14-16 dependant on tribe and time of year. It is at the Bastion that young adult Goliaths can receive specialist training for future roles, and whilst serving as guards to The Gate, seek out a path for their future. The Bastion serves as a defence against the gaping maw known as the Gate. The Gate is a 500 ft sinkhole in the side of a mountain that leads directly down to the Underdark. It is not uncommon for all manner of unpleasantness to come crawling out, and the Bastion exists to watch for this threat.